


You Want Me to Touch You?

by dia_dove



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Face-Fucking, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, S&M, Top Victor Nikiforov, Vibrators, sadistic viktor, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 04:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10209974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dia_dove/pseuds/dia_dove
Summary: Anon asked: Dominant Viktor like real sadistic Viktor





	

**Author's Note:**

> WOW This was intense to write, but I enjoyed it nonetheless! 
> 
> A/N: No Beta

Yuuri blinks through tears, teeth biting down on his bottom lip so tightly he can taste the copper flavor of blood. His body shakes in violent convulsions, back arching off the bed as he comes undone once more. His eyes, red and swollen, flutter shut briefly, before he feels the bed dip beside him.

“Yuuri…”

The boy opens his eyes to meet Viktor’s gaze. The man is still clothed, dressed up in the same black suit he had worn earlier at the after party of the GPF.

“Viktor, please…” he pulled at the restraints that bound his hands tightly to the bedpost above. He didn’t know how long he had been here, how many times Viktor had forced his orgasm with the thick vibrator shoved deep inside him. “I can’t anymore…”

“Don’t you like it?” Viktor asks with an earnest voice, but his eyes are warning. Yuuri knows what Viktor wants to hear. He always knew what Viktor wanted to hear from him.

The younger man blushes. “I love it, it feels good Victor.”

“You want more?” Viktor’s hand goes to the table beside him picking up the small remote.

Yuuri’s eyes go wide. “W-wait! No, don’t. Viktor please-“

Viktor ignores his pleas, a smile on his face as he clicks the device, upping the intensity of the vibration.

Yuuri feels the world around him spin, he wriggles on the bed, feet kicking at the mattress below, mouth opening and closing with shouts and gasps. Sweat clings to every inch of his body, cold against his hot skin, set ablaze by the constant stare of his lover. His hips buckle up, thrusting into the air as his cock springs to life once again. “No Viktor please, enough!”

Viktor laughs. “I love your begging you know, maybe you should beg a bit harder.” He moves his hand to Yuuri’s stomach, fingers drawing lines in the thick cum that had accumulated there.

“I can’t anymore, I really can’t.”

“You’ve come untouched how many times? 3? I think you can do one more right Yuuri. Show me okay?” he leans down, pressing a kiss against his forehead. “If you do, I’ll take it out okay.”

Yuuri wants to die. The intense pleasure was going to kill him, he was going to die surely. He throws his head back against the pillow, sweat dripping down furrowed brows as his whole body twitches. He can feel the warmth building in the pit of his belly, it’s almost painful.

“Don’t make such a face Yuuri, I’m really enjoying it.” He grabs Yuuri’s thighs, spreading his legs further apart for a better view. “Just look at how stretched you are. Do you feel full Yuuri?”

It takes him a moment to respond. He almost doesn’t want to, but he knows he has to. If Viktor asks a question, he needs to give a response. “Y-yes.”

“You want me to touch you?”

Yuuri wants that more than anything. “Yes! Please, Viktor.”

But Viktor only laughs. “Then you better come again.” He removes his hand from Yuuri’s body and stands. His eyes never leave his lover as he slow undoes the button on his slacks.

Yuuri swallows watching him. He watches as Viktor rubs himself through thin material, before zipping down and shoving his hand down his pants. The moan that leaves his lips has Yuuri’s clenching around the vibrator.

“Fuck…” Viktor bites his lips as he finally pulls his dick free, he doesn’t know how he’s managed not to come after watching Yuuri writhe around, but he had. And now he was aching for release. He gives himself a slow rub.

“V-Viktor…”Yuuri goes to squeeze his legs together but Viktor stops him with a glare.

“Keep those pretty little legs spread for me.” His cock is dripping now. He wants so badly to fuck into his lover’s hole, all moist and stretched for him. He wanted to fuck him right into the mattress, until he was breathless and begging for it all to stop.

 “Viktor, please, I can’t anymore I want you inside me. I want your cock in me.” He pulls again at the restraint. He needed to be touched, his whole body was tingling with want.

Viktor approaches the bed, hand still wrapped around his cock, stroking himself generously as he looks Yuuri up and down. “If you want me to fuck you, beg.”

“Please…” Yuuri blinks away tears.

“You can beg better than that.”

Yuuri rolls his hips, body desperate to reach some kind of friction, anything. But it wasn’t happening. He looks up, eyes meeting Viktor’s. “I want you to shove your cock deep inside me. Fuck me hard and raw Viktor. I want to feel you coming inside me, filling me up. I need it Viktor please.”

Viktor strokes himself faster as Yuuri speaks, closing his eyes as a shiver rolls through his body. The heat swells in him and he positions himself closer to Yuuri as he reaches orgasm, holding his cock so the he comes across Yuuri’s face in thick white strands.

Yuuri barely has enough warning to close his eyes and open his mouth, just like he knew Viktor wanted him to. Just like he himself wanted to. The cum that catches on his tongue is bitter but he licks his lips and swallows anyway.

“That’s a good boy…” Viktor breathes before using his fingers to shove his spilled seed into Yuuri’s mouth. “Very good.”

Yuuri wraps his tongue around those fingers, sucking eagerly on them.

“You wanna suck something Yuuri?”

He nods, his tongue never stopping as he takes Viktor’s fingers further into his mouth.

“I guess I can let you do that.” He laughs before pulling his finger free. He gives Yuuri’s hair a tussle before reaching over him and unknotting his restraints.

Yuuri is relieved at the feeling. His wrists were sore and his arms were numb from being held back, but before he can recover Viktor is pulling him off the bed and onto to the floor. The quick movements shift the vibrator inside him and folds in on himself.

“You better not touch yourself Yuuri, or you’ll get punished.” Viktor sits on the edge of his bed and spreads his legs. “Come here.” He holds his cock in his hand.

Yuuri struggles up, clenching at the fabric of Viktor’s pants to hold himself steady. Again, before he’s ready Viktor grabs his jaw and pulls him forward, pressing his cock against his lips. “You have to get me hard again if you want me to fuck you, so open up.” He licks his lips as Yuuri opens his mouth, a pretty site.

Yuuri starts by dragging the flat of his tongue on the underside of Viktor’s dick all the way to the head. He flicks his tongue across the slit before bringing his own hand up to grasp the hardening member.

Viktor lets his eyes fall closed. Normally he tried to maintain the facade of control, but when Yuuri worked his tongue down his shaft he just couldn’t. It felt too good, and the visuals were even better. “Mmmm, Yuuri.”

Yuuri is pleased to hear the reaction. Slowly, he wraps his lips around the head, sucking eagerly. He bobs his head, sinking down a little farther each time, till the length is hitting the back of his throat with each motion. He can feel Viktor hardening inside him, that combined with the buzzing vibrator in his ass is enough to bring him to the edge of orgasm. Almost, but not enough.

Viktor brings his hands to Yuuri’s hair pulling tightly.

And that’s what does it. The orgasm runs through him almost violently making his legs shake and his mouth fall open. He wants to pull away but Viktor keeps him in place, rocking his hips and shoving his cock further down his throat. It’s enough to make Yuuri gag and tears burn in his eyes. Yuuri stills, holding his gags back as much as he can while Viktor fucks his throat. He grabs at the man’s thigh’s, squeezing tightly.

“You feel so good Yuuri, so good. You’re doing such a good job.” He stills his movement, yanking Yuuri back by the hair. His lover’s eyes are closed tightly, tears streaming down his face. His mouth is open dripping with spit and come. He’s breathing heavy, trying desperately to catch his breath, not knowing if Viktor would thrust inside his mouth again. Viktor loved it. Loved to see the painful expression on his face. Loved to see the absolute mess he could make of Yuuri. Even more, he loved that Yuuri loved it.

Without any hesitation Viktor pulls Yuuri up by the arm and captures his lips with his own. He kisses him deeply, wrapping his arms around him. “Fuck, I love you.” He breathes against his lips.

Viktor squeezes the globes of Yuuri’s ass tightly before yanking the vibrator free. Yuuri cries out, body collapsing onto Viktor, hole twitching from the sudden emptiness.

Viktor tosses the toy aside, not caring how or where it landed. He moved up on the bed pulling Yuuri along with him, lips trailing kisses across his pale flesh. Viktor smiles as moans pour from Yuuri’s lips.

“You’ve done so good Yuuri, so good.” He rubs small circles on his back. “You can have your reward now, do you want it.”

“Yes!” Yuuri whimpers, nails digging into Viktor’s shoulders. “Please give it to me, I want it.”

Viktor smiles as he positions Yuuri on his hands and knees, sitting behind him before guiding Yuuri back. He holds his cock in his hand and lines it against Yuuri’s entrance. “You can have it now, baby.”

Yuuri doesn’t hesitate to lower his hips, allowing Viktor’s length to slide inside him, filling him completely. He bottoms out, gasping as Viktor’s cock pushes against his prostate, already sensitive from the vibrator that had been shoved inside him.

Viktor kisses the back of his neck. “How does it feel?” he rolls his hips and Yuuri shouts.

“It feels amazing. I l-love it.” Yuuri joins him in moving his hips, bouncing up and down on Viktor’s cock. It felt far better than the vibrator he had had in him. A million times better.

Yuuri tosses his head back, grinding back hard onto Viktor’s lap.

“Tell me how you like it Yuuri. I’ll give it to you. You’ve been such a good boy.” He grunts his words, gripping Yuuri’s sides tightly.

Yuuri has to focus to speak. Finally having Viktor inside of him was beyond intense. “Deep inside, I want you deep inside of me Viktor.” Yuuri wasn’t even sure he could come again, certainly there was nothing left in his body. But he didn’t care, he just wanted Viktor. “Fuck me more!” he begs.

Viktor pushes against Yuuri’s back, forcing the man down into submission, face first into the mattress. His free hand he uses to hold Yuuri’s hips in place, balancing on his knees as he fucks into him, harder and faster than before. The wet slap of flesh against flesh is loud in his ears, mixing with the even louder moans from the lover beneath him. It’s a delicious sound, one that fills him with arousal.

“Viktor, don’t stop! Don’t stop please!” Yuuri clenches the sheets below. He doesn’t want the pleasure to stop, it can’t, not now, not when he was so close to real relief.

Viktor’s hips still and Yuuri almost burst into tears.

“Turn over.” Viktor breathes, hands shaking as he pulls his cock out. He doesn’t want to stop, he really doesn’t, but he does, just because Yuuri says not to. He watched intently as Yuuri moves to his back, spreading his legs without being asked to. It makes Viktor grin. “Tell me what you want.”

Without words, just a moan, Yuuri reaches under his legs, spreading his ass to reveal his abused hole, red, stretched, and glistening.

Viktor watches it twitch expectantly. He licks his lips before lining back up and thrusting back inside. Yuuri wraps around him immediately, back arching as Viktor pounds into him.

It doesn’t take long before Yuuri is close to orgasm, tightening his legs around Viktor and throwing his arms around Viktor’s neck. He wants to kiss him. “Viktor, ah, please, kiss me.”

That Viktor can do. He picks up his speed as he crushes their mouths together, moving his hips until he comes hard and fast inside Yuuri. His tongue dances inside Yuuri’s mouth, capturing each moan as Yuuri reaches his own orgasm, legs tightening around his waist.

Yuuri’s voice finally goes silent, mind lost in the pleasure, hips still rocking against Viktor. It takes a bit longer than usual for his thought to collect. When it does, he can’t stop the deep red blush the stains his skin. “V-Viktor.”

Viktor takes a breath, and releases it slowly. “Yuuri are you okay?”

“Yes.” He meets his gaze.

“That felt really good.” He says smiling before pulling out slowly, taking extra care to be gentle. He rolls to Yuuri’s side and throws his arm around him. “You did so good Yuuri.”

“It felt amazing.”

“Are you sure I wasn’t too rough. It’s okay if you didn’t like something.”

He presses himself against Viktor’s chest.  “You did good Viktor. I really enjoyed it. Though I’m exhausted right now.”

Viktor kisses the top of his head. “How about you get some rest, and then I’ll treat you to late night breakfast in bed, made especially for you.”

Yuuri smiles. ”Will there be pancakes?”

“There will always be pancakes.” Viktor grins, cuddling closer to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it <3 Thank you for the support my friends.
> 
> my tumblr: iceprincess-yuri


End file.
